Home
by R.J. LOVE
Summary: After 5 years of studying in America, our favourite Pinkette is back in Japan! Happy to see her best friends again, what will happen when she's required to 'find her key? AMUTO. AU.
1. Her Arrival

**Hey, how are you guys? This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 1; Her Arrival

She stepped out of the airport, baggage in both of her hands. Her carry-on tote bag loosely hung on her lower arm, lightly swaying the warm breeze. She contently set down the suitcase on her left, and tucked the loose strands of long pink hair behind her ear, a small smile on her face. The weather was nice, and perfect for what she was wearing. Her top consisted of a gray, plaid t-shirt with a petit white bow at her waist, and the top button undone, showing her peachy complexion. Beneath the shirt, her dark navy jeans complimented the shirt with a pair of brown moccasins. She definitely looked confident and ready to explore the world. (picture link on profile)

She took a seat on a nearby bench, and waited for her ride. After fiddling around with her bag, she pulled out a silver-pink cell phone, and began to text her best friend.

_Where are you? I've already arrived in Tokyo. I'm waiting at the 2__nd__ gate. Hurry! I can't wait to see you and Rima again. :)_

She put her hands on her thighs, the cell phone beneath her left palm. She took a look around, and sighed contently. Lovers and old friends were all around, joyful that they were finally 're-united' with one another. She sighed, obviously not caring about the whole, 'relationship' thing yet. She was already 16, but not a single thought about being with a special someone passed through her mind.

_I just don't think that being with that significant other is for me… Although tons of other people back in America seemed to like that, _she thought. It was true, there were several people back at her old school who _lived _on dating other people, because it made them 'popular'. She could've really cared less about the whole thing back then, and still doesn't care now. Several boys had asked her out before, but she politely declined, claiming that she just wasn't ready for a relationship yet. Obviously, all of the popular girls at school bagged on her for this, but she just dusted them off her shoulder and ignored them.

_Now that I'm back… maybe I can start brand new. I can't wait to see momma and papa again. I have so much to tell them! _Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, vibrating noise coming from underneath her left hand. She snapped out of her trance, and flipped open her phone. There was a brand new text message.

_Hey! Sorry, I was busy trying to calm Rima down after she heard about your arrival, haha. :) Well, we're getting into the car. We'll be there in around 50 minutes, so try not to get lost while we're on our way okay? We can't wait to see you again! Love you! (: -Utau_

She smiled at the thought of Rima and Utau racing over to her side, embracing her into a warm hug. A tear trickled down her right eye, and she quickly wiped it away before any bystanders could see. The warmth in her heart exploded with happiness, as a big, goofy smile reached her face. It was like nothing could bring her down from this state of happiness. As she waited patiently for her ride to come, she took a look around.

_Maybe I could do some window shopping at those airport stores…_ Confirming her thoughts, she picked up her bags and proceeded into the airport. There were several little shops that sold little baubles like necklaces and bracelets. She strolled around the shops, her eyes becoming wider and wider as she wandered deeper into the shops. Looking at the jewelry, she couldn't help but take a look. It was as if the rings and necklaces had this magical effect on her, drawing her closer into the stores. A quiet vibration was heard in her right pocket, breaking her out of her trance. She opened her cell phone to find a new text message from Utau.

_Hey! We're almost at the airport. We'll be at the 2__nd__ gate in around 5 minutes. Wait outside, kay? Loveyou! -Utau_

She smiled, and began to write another message back.

_Kay! I can't wait to see you guys! :) Love you, too (;_

After pressing send, she tucked the cell phone into her back pocket. Taking one last look at the jewelry, she left, making sure that she had all of her personal belongings. As she began making her way back to the front of gate 2, she noticed an old lady who was staring at her.

"Uh," she started, "can I help you..?"

The old lady stood up, her knees cracking and her long, gray hair flowing out from beneath her hood. "I have a gift for you, darling…" Her voice cracked as she spoke, "The stars say that one day, a 16 year old pinkette will arrive in Tokyo. She is to be blessed with the humpty lock, and find her key." The woman handed her a silver chained necklace with a lock dangling at the end. The lock was decorated with 4 hearts of different colours – pink, blue, green, and gold.

"E-er-r, t-thank y-you-u..!" She replied. To be completely honest, she was terrified of the occult, and the way the old lady was talking wasn't helping at all. The lady dropped the necklace into her small hands, and began walking away. She carefully held the necklace, and admired it's beauty. _Wow, looking up close… it's beautiful… I should be careful of where I put it._ Suddenly, another loud sound came from her pocket.

_WHERE ARE YOU! I TOLD YOU TO COME OUTSIDE AND WAIT AT GATE 2! YOU BETTER NOT BE LOST IN THE AIRPORT. UGGH. TEXT ME BACK. -Utau_

She sweat dropped, and began texting back.

_Aha, sorry Utau… I got bored of waiting outside, so I decided to come inside to take a look at the shops! Don't worry. I'll be out there in about 2 minutes. See you soon! :)_

She closed her phone and ran towards her gate, hoping that Utau wouldn't kill her if she wasn't there in 2 minutes like she had said. Running through the crowds must've made her look like a mad woman, but she didn't care. Her luggage was in both of her hands, and she raced to the other side of the airport, dying to see her friends again. She ran as fast as she could, not feeling even the slightest bit tired. Her determination to see her friends again overtook all of her six senses, but still gave her the ability to move around and think subconsciously. Nearly running past her gate, she read a giant, '2', on the door, and recollected herself. Inhaling and exhaling, she slowly stepped outside only to be interrupted by-

"!" She turned around, but only to be pummeled face-first by Utau.

"U-U-Ut-a-u-u!" The pinkette laid on the ground, with the tall blonde on top of her, crushing all of her bones. "Y-y-you're h-heavy…"

Utau blushed a light pink, and quickly peeled herself off the girl on the ground. Utau offered her hand, and the pinkette gladly took it. "Sorry, I was just so excited to see you!" Utau grabbed her bags, and threw them into the back of their car.

"Utau, where's Rima?"

"What do you mean?" Utau yelled, putting the trunk cover down.

"I thought you said she was here with you?" As soon as she finished her sentence, a petit girl climbed onto her back, screaming and shouting.

"… WHY ARE YOU LATE…?" The pinkette nervously turned around, only to see Rima on her back, glaring at her with daggers, and a dark aura surrounding her.

"I-I-I, w-was d-d-is-t-t-ra-ct-e-d-d," she stuttered, "c-can you get off my back now, R-Rima?"

"Oh, sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes," Rima giggled, "I'm just so glad you're finally back in Japan! How was America? OH! OH! OH! Did you spot any hot boys?" She winked and nudged her best friend at the last question.

"Haha! I'll tell you all about it later when we're back at my place. But, if you're wondering about the last question, no, I did not, and I won't for a while now."

"Aww…" Rima pouted, and slouched down in a childish stance. They piled into the car, and Utau began driving.

"Utau…" the pinkette started with a tired tone, "Is Japan still a nice place to live in..?"

She laughed and answered, "Of course, Amu. You'll love it here."

She smiled to herself, and quietly rested her head against the car window. She rested her eyes, and began to sleep. Hinamori Amu was finally back in Japan.

* * *

**If you're wondering, yes, I didn't want to put Amu's name until the very end, so stick with me here.**

**Please Review! That would mean a lot. :)**

**R.J. LOVE.**


	2. The New Home

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with school work and all that crap. Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 ; The New Home**

Utau's car pulled up to a huge home in a quiet, isolated neighbourhood. Rima and Amu were fast asleep in the back, nearly drooling on each other. The sight of them made Utau giggle, and quietly smile to herself. Sighing, she opened her car door, and stepped outside. Utau stretched out her body, taking in the scent of her surroundings. After a few minutes, she decided to wake the sleepyheads up.

"Rima! Amu!"Hearing their names, Rima and Amu jumped up from their seats, hitting their heads on the car ceiling. "We're here, get up. NOW."

"Utau… couldn't you have let me sleep a little bit longer?" Amu complained, rubbing her eyes, "I didn't get ANY sleep on the flight here."

"Oh, shut up, Amu." Utau replied. Amu pouted and unbuckled her seatbelt, rubbing her aching head in the process. Amu opened the car door, and stepped outside. Her knees clicked back in, and she was ready to go again. Rima followed her movements closely, mimicking her. Utau opened up the trunk and began harshly tugging out Amu's bags.

"Utau… couldn't you be a bit more gentle with my bags?" Amu sweat dropped, "I have a bunch of fragile stuff in them…" Utau glanced back at Amu, and realized what she was doing. The luggage was scattered on the puddle-filled ground, and she was carelessly holding her package that said, 'fragile', on it.

"Aha… Oops..?" Amu sighed and began picking up her own luggage. Rima took her package and carried it to the front of the house, stumbling the entire way.

"Amu! Utau!" Rima shouted, "You guys get the rest of the stuff! I'm going to get Amu's room set up." Rima opened the front doors, and nearly tripped inside, carrying the package with her. She shut the door, and headed upstairs. The stairway lead up 4 floors, Amu's room being on the very top. She sighed, and continued her long journey. Halfway up, the package became too heavy for her, and Rima needed to take a pit-stop at the second floor. _Why did I suggest to carry the package up? It's nearly the same size as me! _Rima groaned, and began her journey up the stairs once again.

When Rima finally reached the top, she made a left, and entered a pink-themed room, which was supposed to be Amu's. She set down the package, and got to work, unpacking all of the stuff.

(back to Amu and Utau)

"Utau…" Amu started, "I don't see your parents anywhere. Are they on a business trip?"

Utau giggled. "No, they bought us this house so that you, Rima and I could live in, so we can attend Seiyo High." Amu's jaw dropped. A house… this big… to themselves? The house – no, mansion – looked bigger than 4 stories high, and she couldn't see any other houses around theirs. Maybe their backyard and front yard took up most of the space… Amu's head spun, thinking about all of the possibilities. Utau stared at Amu, chuckling at her confusion. Amu noticed this, and turned away, trying to hide her blush. "Let's head inside," Utau suggested, "Okay? Your room is on the fourth floor. Rima should already be up there, setting up your stuff." Amu nodded and followed Utau to the front steps of the house.

Utau fiddled around with her keys, and after finding the right one, she put it inside the lock. Turning the key left, there was a click, and she opened the door. Amu walked inside, following Utau, and stopped after her first step. Her jaw practically dropped to the ground when she got a good view of the interior of their new home. There were portraits on the walls, and each section of the home had a colour or designer theme. Ignoring her bags, she dropped them on the ground, and began exploring the ground floor of the house. She wandered past the entertainment room, where she saw several flashing lights. _Probably a bunch of video games that Utau plays, _Amu thought.

She walked to the dining room, and saw a casual, black marble table with 3 chairs, ingraved with the names, Rima, Utau, and Amu. Amu did a double take. Amu? They ingraved her name too? Since when? Amu was dazzled by the detail in this house, and couldn't wait to discover more. She walked past the kitchen, and saw a couple of maids cooking and cleaning. She stared at them, unaware that there were maids here. The maids looked up, and smiled warmly at her.

"Would you like a snack or a drink, Amu-sama?" Oddly enough, Amu didn't expect that the maids could've talked, so it caught her off guard. She blushed, and scratched the back of her head, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"A-a-ah, t-thanks for the offer, but I'm okay." Amu smiled back at the maids, and quickly walked back to the staircase. When Amu got there, she noticed that her bags weren't there anymore. _Utau probably took them upstairs to my room._ Remembering Utau's words, her room was supposedly on the fourth floor. Amu looked up, and saw four flights of stairs. She sighed, and began her climb up the stairs.

Once she reached the top, she noticed that there was an elevator right next to the stairs, and she could've just taken that. Amu sweat dropped, and made a left, hoping to find Utau or Rima somewhere. Hearing a commotion, she turned into a hot pink room, and found Rima and Utau arguing about where to put the bed.

"Rima, obviously, the bed should be opposite from the windows, NOT, next to the windows!" Utau argued. Her long pigtails were a mess, probably from a cat fight, considering Rima didn't look so hot either.

"If we put the bed next to the windows, she can look out from them and see the neighbourhood! What good does it do if there's just an empty space next to the windows?" Rima tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear, and fixed her black headband. Her petit voice was calm, but strict. She was obviously irritated, and didn't seem to notice that Amu was watching them from the doorway.

"Well, we can put her table there, and rearrange the bookshelf so that it takes up less space, so she'll have more space to move around!"

"GUYS!" Amu screamed, "It's fine! I'll arrange my room myself, so you two can get out now. I appreciate the help, though." Rima and Utau stopped their argument, and looked at Amu, recollecting themselves.

"Okay, okay, we'll get out." Utau led Rima outside, only to have a loud, 'hmph' coming from Rima. "Let us know when you're done, okay? First day of school is tomorrow, so we have to buy our uniforms."

"Kay." Amu closed her door, and began to work her magic. She moved the bookshelf around a couple of times, until she found a place she liked. The bed was placed next to the windows like Rima had suggested, because she wanted a nice view. The table was on the opposite side of the room, close to her closet. This took around 2 hours, but after Amu finished, she felt it was worth it.

"UTAU! RIMA! I'M FINISHED!" Amu called out, but only to have them crash through her door, with their credit cards and cash ready to be spent. Amu giggled, and grabbed her purse. Checking that she had everything she needed, she headed out of her room, and down the elevator with Rima and Utau.

_Why didn't I come back to Japan before? _She wondered.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty boring, but it's more of a filler for the next one. Just if you're curious, chapter updates will vary from 2 - 5 days, depending on if I'm busy or not. 5 Days at the most, I promise. Hope you liked it! I promise, Chapter 3 will be MUCH more exciting. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please R&R!**

**R.J. LOVE.**


End file.
